The Gold Brothers
by charmedfan120
Summary: Centuries age difference, death kept them apart for fourteen - years yet they always find a way to guide and watch over one another and protect one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Books.**

Today is a simple Sunday, in Storybrooke most residents of Storybrooke are at home with their loved ones. All but Baelfire and Gideon who are at the Library. In the Library there a dozen boxes both on tables and the floor.

"How many boxes are there in pair box?" Baelfire asks.

"From the size of the box fifteen maybe. Twenty books tops." Gideon answers.

"I can't believe how many books Ma ordered," Baelfire said.

"Ma would have ordered more. If we had the money and besides these books are not personal they are for the people of Storybrooke," Gideon replies.

"You and Ma already have more books than the Library of Congress." Baelfire joked. Gideon let out a small laugh as he picked up a few new books out one of the boxes.

"First, we don't have more books than the Library of Congress. But I do like a challenge. And second, there is no such thing as too many books." Gideon spoke.

"There is such a thing as too many books. I'm surprised we haven't moved into a bigger house because of all yours and Ma's books." Baelfire replied.

"A lot of movies and television shows are based off books. And you're telling me, you don't have one favourite childhood story." Gideon responds.

"Yes, but it wasn't from a book. The childhood story I had came from Pa's imagination. Before he was the Dark One, we were still very poor and books and education in the Enchanted Forest was a privilege." Baelfire tells Gideon.

"I forgot, so this childhood story that Pa, told you. What was it about?" Gideon asks.

"It was a story about a time were the Ogres never attacked and children who were thirteen were never taken to fight. And families would have never been broken apart." Baelfire answers.

"Sounds like paradise for you back then," Gideon said.

"It was I was dreading each birthday because I knew no matter how amazing Pa tried to make it. I always knew I was one year closer to being forced to leave my home and fight the Ogres never knowing if I would make it back or not." Baelfire replies.

"It sounds horrible. I'm sorry you had to live that life." Gideon told Baelfire.

"You don't need to apologise you had no part in this. And who knows if that didn't provoke Pa into his journey to try and become the Dark One. Then I might have never met Emma and had Henry," Baelfire spoke.

"I guess that makes sense," Gideon says.

"I remember resenting Pa for years after he didn't follow me into this world. The resentment and pain ate me away almost consumed me whole. But then one day I met Emma when she broke into the yellow bug planning to steal it." Baelfire started.

"But you already stole it." Gideon interrupted.

"How many times has Pa and Henry told you how I and Emma met?" Baelfire questions.

"Enough to recite every word." Gideon answers.

"One of the best moments in my life," Baelfire said.

"I remember when I was little Pa said although letting you go through that portal alone was one of his greatest mistakes. Apart of him was glad that a miracle came from it Henry," Gideon tells Baelfire this comment makes Baelfire smile. He knew his Pa loved Henry loves all of his family but to hear that his Pa refer to his grandson Henry as a miracle was something else. Miracles are something the Gold family rarely ever come across or at least they were for a long time.

"Pa's greatest strength and love was his family he only sought power to protect the ones he loved. But sadly the power became his crutch." Baelfire responds.

"To be honest although Her Handsome Hero is my all time favourite book each one I have read holds a special place in my heart," Gideon says.

"I'm not surprised you and Ma are the definition of bookworms," Baelfire replied.

"Yes, but my love of books only grew more in the early years of school. I don't know how often you looked down on Storybrooke. But for the first few years, I had no friends. Books were like friends ones that wouldn't leave me." Gideon began not particularly wanting to look back on those days. But he knew the two still had years and years to catch up on.

"Wait, but you, Rick and Robin have been friends for years." Baelfire pointed out.

"We have been friends from years but that wasn't until we were nine. The sad truth was that although Pa redeemed himself most people in Storybrooke only saw his past couldn't accept that he truly changed and as his child, I was guilty by association. They all saw me as evil as he was." Gideon confessed.

"Sometimes people find it hard to move on from the past," Baelfire spoke.

"Having the other children and families hate me because of our Pa hurt me. It never hurt me as much as Grandpa Moe walking out of mine and Ma's life because of his stupid pride and hate for Pa," Gideon replied.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again it's his lost one day he will wake up and realise how foolish he has been," Baelfire said.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be the Bigger Person.**

In life, there are times when people will push us beyond our normal means of restraint. They will throw harmful and spiteful comments to earn a reaction to make someone else feel bad. And for most of us, we do our best to ignore their comments and actions. But somedays being the bigger person is a lot more difficult than it is normally. Over inside Storybrooke's clocktower, standing around a medium sized cauldron is Gideon adding all kinds of ingredients.

"Someone is making magic," Baelfire commented. Gideon turns to face Baelfire.

"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be babysitting Lucy?" Gideon asks.

"Laurel and Henry decided to have another movie night." Baelfire answers.

"Well, as much as I enjoy brotherly bonding I need to concentrate on this spell," Gideon says.

"And judging from the last few ingredients this spell is actually a hex," Baelfire spoke.

"Smart boy," Adrien said as he manifested before the two.

"You're darker self-had to show up now." Baelfire comments.

"Careful brother I'm always watching and besides if it wasn't for me neither I or Giddy would be standing here," Adrien responded.

"This hex is a rather kind one. It will be a mild discomfort to Andi. But if you want to be really creative we could use the Book of Darkness." Adrien suggests.

"Book of Darkness?" Baelfire questions.

"A sacred tomb of spells, potions and knowledge created by the Children of Darkness it holds some of the most powerful spells involving Dark Magic," Adrien explained.

"So spells that shouldn't be taken lightly. I know Andi can be a pain in the behind but hexes little harsh." Baelfire replies.

"Oh, please she deserves worse then a hex of hair loss and coughing up snakes." Adrien said.

"The hair loss could be a tad over the top," Gideon admitted.

"I know she's a bully and takes joy in people misery. B..." Baelfire says.

"She's bullied me since the first day I started school! Why shouldn't I get a little payback." Gideon snaps.

"Finally, we see eye to eye," Adrien spoke.

"If you hex her then you become just as bad as her. Be the bigger person and show her that she can't get to you and eventually, one day she will realise her mistakes and mature." Baelfire tells Gideon and Adrien. Gideon sighs before speaking.

"Fine, I guess you're right Bae it's just hard to ignore her every day when all she does is make sly and cruel comments about me," Gideon responded.

"I swear you two get more dull with age," Adrien said.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Advice.**

Sitting on one of the two couches at the Gold House, we have Gideon.

Gideon is in a world of its own just writing down in a brown leather bound journal. Baelfire is babysitting little Lucy for Henry and Laurel who are trying to start over and are spending the night having dinner together. Baelfire is currently sat on the opposite couch playing cards with little Lucy. Baelfire has noticed how distracted Gideon has been for the past half hour and decides to comment on it.

"Earth to Gideon, can you hear me?" Baelfire jokes, Gideon is quickly pulled from his own little world.

"Excuse me, Bae," Gideon replied.

"Trapped in your own little world there Giddy," Baelfire commented.

"Kind of, I was talking to Drizella through this enchanted journal quite the clever and intelligent girl. You really do have a beautiful grandchild, Lucy, I don't think she realises yet just how fortunate she is to have Henry as a father, Emma and Gina as grandmothers and the rest of the family who would die for her." Gideon says. Gideon didn't really like to mention Emma's Hook a lot he can see the pain Baelfire has over Emma loving Captain Guyliner more than the father of her firstborn. However, Baelfire is happy that Emma has found happiness even if it isn't with him.

"Let's hope the 'die for her.' doesn't have to come. You've been talking a lot to Drizella a lot for a girl who lives in a different realm." Baelfire spoke.

"She's a remarkable person someone special we spent a lot of time together despite the horrible circumstances. I am so sorry for what Charlotte did to Lucy, I never knew she was capable of doing such a spell or even could." Gideon apologises.

"It wasn't your fault, Giddy, Charlotte was just really cunning," Lucy says.

"She's right, no one knew Charlotte existed at that time and she knew how to play around with people's emotions. And besides, Charlotte has now been brought to justice how did the Vault punish her again?" Baelfire tells Gideon before asking a question.

"Charlotte was brought before Children of Darkness's council, and was stripped of her magic and sealed in her chamber and is forced to feel the pain of her victims the only time she doesn't feel the pain of her victims is on a full moon. As for Nathaniel despite all the good he did he got punished for sending Katherine to oblivion, his chamber was sealed so, he can't interact with the other Children of Darkness for a year which is a shame. I know he technically broke one of the rules that Children of Darkness can't bring harm to one another. But for what Katherine did you can't blame him for sending her to oblivion." Gideon responds.

"Putting that aside, does Drizella know you have feelings for her?" Baelfire asked.

"FEELINGS! What feelings, she's just a friend honest," Gideon lied.

"You talk to each other every day, you don't have a bad word to say about her, you always ask how she's feeling and call me curious I might have skimmed a few pages of your journal. And read an interesting part that you/Adrien turned Lady Tremaine's guards into trees to prevent them from spreading the word of Lady Tremaine's ultimatum for Drizella." Baelfire replies.

"Remind me, to put a protection spell on my journal, secondly, if you've read my journal and seen my conversations with Drizella, so has our parents which they will deny. I had to protect Drizella, I knew Lady Tremaine would kill Drizella. Beside I turned them back." Gideon says.

"You're not the kind of person, to go around and turn people into trees, so to do that for Drizella proves she is someone special," Baelfire tells his little brother.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Gideon questioned.

"You won't know until you ask," Baelfire responded.

"Thank you, Bae," Gideon replied.

"It's fine," Bae said.

"There something, I have to do I'll be back soon you enjoy your time with Lucy," Gideon told Bae before disappearing with his journal in a poof of gold smoke.

* * *

Over at the clocktower above the town library, we have Gideon standing over a table with all kinds of ingredients set out. Gideon had carefully ripped out a page out of Henry's storybook, as a book lover he believed an act of ripping page was a terrible crime but the result of this spell was worth it. The clocktower source of light is from candles around the room, on the table we have a map of all the realms of storytelling. Gideon gently pours a mixture of mud, water, raven's feathers and red chillis onto next to each candle which has been placed on each corner of the map. With a simple hand gesture, the mixture shines a bright golden light which is absorbed into the four candles along with the mixture itself. Each candle then manifests the first initial of four directions for whatever direction each candle represented. Gideon then rolls up the piece of paper that has a picture of Baelfire and Moraine on. The flames from each candle connect a moment forming a small fireball floating above the map. Gideon then sets light to the rolled up page, the little fireball fades as the candles flames return to normal. The rolled up page burns completely and transforms into a sphere of light which then combusts. The light fades and the candles around the map then blow themselves out.

"Emma may have found some one-handed pirate to spend the rest of her days with. But that doesn't mean you can't move on and find someone else to love. Even if it means I have to interfere with a little magic." Gideon says.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Advice Part Two.**

The following morning, we have Baelfire walking down one of the many streets of Storybrooke, he couldn't help but wonder what Gideon was up to the last night when he left in a poof of smoke. When Baelfire turns a corner he bumps into someone from his past someone he thought he would never see again. This person is a woman in her physical mid-thirties, she has long dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The woman is wearing a soft yellow fancy gown.

"Excuse me, I wasn't looking where I was going, sir." The woman apologised.

"No, it's okay it happens," Baelfire replies looking at the woman intensely for a moment, he knew she looked familiar she was very attractive.

"It's just this realm, it's so strange." The woman commented.

"Realm? If you don't mind me asking how did you get here?" Baelfire asks.

"Last night, it was just after I visited my husband's tomb. I was home alone sat beside the fireplace when a strange portal opened up it manifested first as a golden spinning wheel, I couldn't help but feel drawn to it in seconds I found myself walking through it and finding myself in a room at some B and B." The woman answers.

"Spinning wheel, Gideon what have you got yourself into?" Baelfire said.

"Gideon?" The woman spoke feeling confused.

"My brother, he has my father's skill when it comes to magic, its only natural when you're the child of the Dark One," Baelfire responds.

"Wait, child of the Dark One, Baelfire, you're Baelfire." The woman says finally collecting the dots together to Baelfire's surprise she wraps him into a hug.

"Morraine, I haven't seen you in centuries," Baelfire replied hugging her gently back. Morraine was one of the only few people in his childhood that chose to give him and his father a chance when Rumplestiltskin first became the Dark One.

"You have no idea, how much, happy I am to see you again," Morraine tells Baelfire.

"Likewise when I left the Enchanted Forest and found myself in this world, I thought I would never to see you again," Baelfire responded.

"I guess fate thought the opposite," Morraine said.

"Or Dark One Jr," Baelfire commented.

"He must be powerful to open a portal to another realm without a bean or the Mad Hatter's hat," Morraine replied.

"Yes, well that is starting to be more of a pain. You know Morraine, my Pa's manor has plenty of room for another person if you don't feel comfortable staying at Granny's B and B," Baelfire offers hoping she would say yes.

"I couldn't impose on you and your family," Morraine told Baelfire.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be," Baelfire says.

"Until I can get a place and profession for myself," Morraine said.

* * *

Baelfire leads Morraine over to his father's manor and locates one of the spare guest rooms. Morraine was touched by Baelfire's kindness the room was bigger than the average guest room but felt homier.

"I think Laurel, my granddaughter's mother might have left some clothes around, I don't think she would mind if you borrowed some," Baelfire says.

"Thank you, I have a feeling that your child and grandchild have inherited your kindness." Morraine compliments.

"My son certainly has more wisdom in his twenties then I did. I just need to pop over to the library, I'll be back in ten maybe fifteen minutes." Baelfire told Morraine before leaving heading for the library.

Baelfire arrives just outside the library which he enters as he knew the library wasn't open for another half-hour and he knew Gideon was likely to be there. Baelfire sees no sign of Gideon in the library itself so he heads over to the elevator which he enters and heads up to the clock-tower. The elevator doors open up in the clock-tower, Baelfire then steps out and sees Gideon sat down at a small table reading Her Handsome Hero for probably the thousand times.

"Hey, there Giddy, I've had an interesting morning," Baelfire commented.

"Oh really do tell," Gideon replies as he puts a bookmark on the page, he's on before closing his book.

"I bumped into an old friend, who I knew back as a child," Baelfire said.

"It actually worked, I can't believe it," Gideon spoke both stunned and happy.

"Opening portals to other realms is dangerous and risky, especially opening one to a Land Without Magic, what if it sent Morraine to a random place?" Baelfire scolds.

"I took precautions, I used a page from the storybook that represented your friendship with her as an anchor. I replaced the page with magic after the spell was completed.

"Why did you bring her here, I am happy to see her but what made you want to bring her all of a sudden?" Baelfire questions.

"You, of course, I wanted to thank you for your advice from yesterday and I was sick of seeing you unable to move on from Emma, you deserve to find happiness too. I still don't get why she would stay with the man who killed her grandpa but that's her choice." Gideon answers.

"You really went through all this trouble to help me move on?" Baelfire asks.

"Yes, you're my brother," Gideon replied.

"She's a widow, she's grieving," Baelfire tells Gideon.

"So, Bae, I'm not telling you to just jump at her. You two were best friends rekindle that friendship and see where it goes from there the spell only brought her here because some part of her wanted to see you again." Gideon responds.

"Thank you, Gideon," Baelfire spoke.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Matter The Cost.**

Everything in life has a price, we all value everything and see everything differently. However, one thing most if not all see as invaluable is the love they have for their family. Today starts out to be an average day in Storybrooke, Baelfire had a secret he's been feeling terrible for the past few days. For a reason, he doesn't understand all he knows is that the pain is getting worse. Today all Baelfire was supposed to do was pick up a few things for little Lucy's birthday party easy right? Walking down the street, Baelfire starts to feel slightly light-headed and dizzy and suddenly collapses falls onto the cold ground! Emma ex-lover of Baelfire and mother of his son Henry comes across Baelfire lying ran up to Baelfire and attempted to heal him only to find it ineffective confused and distraught. Emma took Baelfire to the hospital to be seen by Dr Whale. While she goes and fetches Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Gideon.

The three arrive at the hospital and run over to the hospital room, Baelfire has been admitted to. Once in there Dr Whale reveals Baelfire has fallen into some sort of coma state.

"How can someone just fall into a coma?" Gideon asks.

"It is definitely a rare case, I'm not entirely sure. I will have to run a few tests. It may be some later side effect due to him being resurrected." Dr Whale spoke.

"But that can't be it he was resurrected almost two years ago. If it was that case wouldn't ma be suffering the same symptons?" Gideon points out and asks.

"I'm not a magic expert its something Rumplestiltskin will have to figure out." Dr Whale responds before leaving the room. Rumplestiltskin walks over to Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin waves one of his hands over Baelfire causing a gold light to admit from Baelfire all but on his left wrist which glows red. The light then fades Rumplestiltskin examins the left wrist and is shocked to see a marking one he thought he would never see again.

"This mark belongs to the clan that tried to kill Gideon but killed Belle instead," Rumplestiltskin says.

"Wait, I thought you killed them off," Gideon replied.

"As did I there must have been a few in hiding," Rumplestiltskin responds.

"Well, if we capture just a very small part of the magic in the mark can't you track them?" Gideon suggests.

"Perhaps, you should head over to the school. You don't want to be late." Rumplestiltskin tells Gideon.

"Get well soon brother," Gideon spoke before leaving the room.

* * *

Over at school, Gideon couldn't concentrate one bit. He shouldn't be here while Baelfire is lying in a hospital bed. He should be out there trying to find a way to get back at the clan who attacked Baelfire. Gideon asked to be excused for a minute and goes the toilet. In the boys' bathroom, as he washes his hands, he looks up at the mirror and sees Adrien as a reflection.

"Really Gideon, we're in a bathroom while Bae, is lying unconscious at some hospital," Adrien commented not impressed.

"I want to be out there but pa..." Gideon starts.

"But pa said to go to school. I know I heard but just because he said doesn't mean, we have to follow it." Adrien interrupts.

"You forget the part when they have weapons that were designed to be immune to the powers of our bloodline." Gideon points out.

"You forget who we are and what we belong to Gideon, they may be immune to our magic." Adrien started.

"The other Children of Darkness, if they lend us some of their magic," Gideon says.

"We can fight the clan and find a cure for Baelfire," Gideon spoke. Adrien grew a wicked smile.

"We're not just going to fight the clan, we're going to end them," Adrien said.

"For once we're in agreement," Gideon replied before vanishing in a poof of gold smoke.

Gideon then reappears at the entrance to the Vault of the Dark One. He quickly enters the vault and makes his way to chamber that is deadicated to the few children of Darkness that act as a council to the Children of Darkness those who make the major decisions. When Gideon enters the chamber of the council, he sees Nathaniel and Amaya with two other Children of Darkness a man and a woman.

"Gideon, you're back so soon," Nathaniel commented. Both Amaya and Nataniel walk over to Gideon and the two briefly share a hug.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances, Amaya, Nate, I have a problem," Gideon tells the two.

"What kind of problem?" Amaya asked.

"One that I need you guys to help me with," Gideon answered.

"Ask away then," Nathaniel said.

"I need to borrow some of your power, Baelfire, my brother he's really sick the clan that tried to kill me a few years ago. There have weapons that are immune to magic that belong to my bloodline and I'm not going to sit by and let my brother die." Gideon explained. The four older Children of Darkness gather in a circle and have a brief conversation in whispers. They then walk over to Gideon holding out a small gold band.

"This band will let you tap into the collective power of the four of us. But it will only last for ten minutes from the moment you put it on." Nathaniel told Gideon.

"Thank you, I promise I won't waste this magic," Gideon spoke.

"We could always come with you, they can't exactly do anything to the dead." Amaya offered.

"Thanks for the offer but you guys have already done enough," Gideon responds before leaving. He makes his way over to the library where he goes up to the clocktower. Gideon walks over to a small table where a rectangular wooden box lies, he opens the box up and takes out an arrow that belonged to the clan that tried to kill him a few years ago. The arrow starts to float in the air it then transforms into a circular portal when he then adds some fibres that belong to Merlin's old cloak that holds residual magic due to Nimue's curse she cast on Merlin. Gideon then enters the portal.

* * *

The moment Gideon arrives at the clan's base, he quickly puts the band on.

"You know what will be the quickest way would be Gideon, the question is are you too chicken to do it," Adrien said.

"You know the answer to that already, Adrien no one messes with our family and gets away with it," Gideon replies. The two then make their way through the base hunting down the members of the clan. The two are effective in their task gathering all the members together in the largest room of the base and sealing it with magic.

"How is this possible this place was spelled to be immune to any magic of your bloodline?" One of the members asked.

"True, however, I'm not using my magic, I'm using let's just say siblings from previous Dark Ones magic. Last and only chance what's the cure for the poison you used on my brother." Gideon tells them.

"Never." Another member snarled.

"I'm going to enjoy torchuring it out of you," Adrien responds.

All that could be heard for a few minutes was nothing but screams. Adrien and Gideon now stand with bloodstains on their clothes, hands and face. The members of the clan lying on the floor still breathing.

"Enjoy eternity as stone," Gideon spoke before the two used their magic to transform them into statues. Gideon and Adrien then return to Storybrooke, where he meets Rumplestiltskin at the hospital in Baelfire's room. Gideon and Adrien made sure to clean themselves before arriving.

"Papa, we have the cure," Gideon annoucned. Rumplestiltskin looks away from Baelfire and sees Gideon holding a vial.

"How did you get it?" Rumplestiltskin questions.

"Don't get mad but we found their base and tortured it out of them, none of them is dead. I turned them to stone." Gideon answered.

"You did this to help Baelfire?" Rumplestiltskin said.

"Of, course, you told me 'No matter the cost' when it comes to family," Gideon responds. Rumplestiltskin then adminsters the cure to Baelfire saving his oldest child's life.

End of chapter 5.


End file.
